Mi señor
by AdriElenagilbert
Summary: Ya no podía llamarme una Reina libre, no ya no pues vivía ahora cautiva de ese hombre, que obsesionado me considera como suya. Y no tengo la fuerza suficiente para huir porque algo me hace querer quedarme , por mas pequeño que sea el sentimiento. Algo me dice que le pertenezco solo a el.
1. Chapter 1

Primero quiero indicar que los personajes de Narnia no me pertenecen, pertenecen al honorable señor C. S. Lewis.

Quise escribir un fanfiction de Rabadash y Susan porque la verdad me llamaba mucho la atención esta pareja en el libro del Caballo y el Muchacho, así que di riendas a mi imaginación y aquí está el resultado.

Por favor toda clase de critica que me ayude a mejorar pues será bienvenida.

Mi Señor.

Capítulo 1.

Pedazos de libertad, presa ante su poder.

No sabía que estaba pasando pero lo único que sentí fue un fuerte golpe en la nuca y perdí el conocimiento por completo.

Lo que recuerdo vagamente fue el grito desgarrador de mi hermano Edmund antes de desmayarme por completo y caer en los brazos de quien fuera mi captor.

Y ahora estoy aquí en medio de la oscuridad, en un cuarto que estoy segura que no es el mío. Claro como comparar una linda recamara de Cair Paravel, con esta que es más parecida a una mazmorra.

Sentí el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Me voltee bruscamente y me encontré con un par de ojos destellantes que parecían querer comerme viva. Aunque mi espalda estaba recta y mi rostro a más serio no poder, debía admitir que en el fondo quería gritar del terror al reconocer esos ojos como los del Príncipe de Calormen, Rabadash.

Que era lo que quería de mí, eso lo iba a averiguar a toda costa.

Maldita perra bárbara, pretendías huir con tu hermano el rey Edmund,pero no conatabas con que estaría preparado para no dejarte ir. Ya que yo siempre consigo lo que quiero y se me antoja y en estos momentos te quiero a ti como más preciada pertenencia.

La rabia invadía su ser al pronunciar aquellas palabras, su voz era tan tosca pero a la vez en ella había un toque de lujuria al afirmar que yo era suya.

Pero cuan equivocado estaba este hombre yo no le pertenecería a él ni en sus más preciados sueños exóticos.

Me arme de valor y le dije.

Como osas tan solo tocar el preciado nombre de mi hermano, EL REY EDMUND, EL JUSTO. TE ASEGURO QUE TU ALTANERIA SERA LLEVADA AL SUMO MONARCA PETER Y EL SE ENCARGARA DE JUZGARTE.

Pude notar como la rabia en su cara crecía sin control alguno. Una de sus manos se apoyó en mi cadera y me estampo contra su firme pecho.

Como osas tú en hablarle a si a tu señor, a tu dueño. Niña tenme más respeto no soy tan paciente como aparento ser. Si yo quisiera ahorita mismo te tomara aquí y en esta cama como mía y creme te encantara sentirme dentro.

Sus palabras hicieron que mis cachetes blancos como la porcelana se pintaran de un rojo intenso. Pero segundos después esto despareció y opte por lo que tenía en mente.

Fue algo fugaz más rápido que un rayo mi mano quedo estampada contra la mejilla de Rabadas, haciendo que este girara la cara de la fuerza en que lo golpee.

Su cara estaba totalmente virada a la derecha, la giro lentamente y pudo notar con horror la marca de mi mano y aun mas su rostro que resplandecía con una sonrisa pícara.

No pasaron ni dos minutos y mis labios se vieron estampados contra los de él. No por querer mío claro, era este quien me había sujetado fuertemente del cuello y me había atraído violentamente hasta él.

Luchaba por separarme, pero era imposible, era más fuerte que yo, su lengua me lamia los labios pidiendo entrada desesperadamente. Yo lo negaba. Pero fue en ese momento cuando casi me desvanezco al sentir una de sus manos acariciar mis piernas y muy pronto mis muslos con pasión. Me estampo contra el más fuerte y no pude evitar abrir los ojos que casi se me salen de orbita al sentir algo tan duro como una roca chocar contra mi vientre.

Definitivamente luche y logre separarlo, este me miraba con sorpresa y con un poco de rencor.

Vendrá una mucama a atenderte pero por ahora descansa.

Su rostro se volvió serio como a la vez frio.

Pero no dudes, mi linda Susan, que te tendré para mi tarde o temprano. Recuerda eres mía

Cerro la puerta de un solo golpe, pero que cambio de humor, hombre más bipolar no puede haber.

Me lance a la cama y no evite soltar dos pequeñas lágrimas


	2. soledad que ahoga

Capítulo 2.

Soledad que ahoga.

Me dolían los ojos de tanto llorar durante toda la noche, me costaba poder abrirlos, era como levantar dos pequeñas pero pesadas piedras. Finalmente logre abrirlos lentamente y me topé con el resplandeciente sol que golpeaba mi cara.

Sentada en mi cama, ahora pensaba lo duro que era estar lejos de mi familia, aunque sea por un día, era duro no tener la cálida sonrisa que caracterizaba a Lucy y sin contar con su infinita alegría, sin su sereno y pacifico hermano Edmund, y finalmente sin su hermano mayor el Sumo Monarca, Peter. Obviamente sin olvidar a las bellas criaturas de Narnia, las cuales le mostraban siempre su respeto y veneración.

Sin pensarlo otra vez las traicioneras lágrimas asomaban por mis ojos. Pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal, si era Rabadash lo último que quería era pasar la misma humillación de ayer.

El alma me regreso al cuerpo al darme cuenta de que era una de las mucamas que se encargaban de la limpieza de mi nueva habitación, una de ellas camino a paso lento hacia mí se podía ver vergüenza en sus ojos verdes como los de un prado.

La observe, hasta que esta decidió hablar.

'' Señorita Susan, el Príncipe Rabadash informa que debe alistarse para la cena de esta noche, sus vestidos están en el ropero, además de eso yo vendré a peinarla más tarde antes de que la cena se lleve a cabo''

Luego de esto se dio vuelta y salió de la habitación a pasos agigantados.

La furia no dejaba de poseerme, quien diablos se creía ese Rabadash para darme ordenes de ir a cenar con su detestable familia y para colmo estar rodeada de Calormenos indeseables por su irrespetuoso comportamiento, de eso podía darme cuenta cuando llegue a Calormen por la mirada de enemistad que llegaban de todos los ciudadanos.

Me limite a morderme el labio inferior del coraje que sentía dentro, me eche nuevamente a mi cama no quería saber nada de la vida, ni mucho menos ahora que esta soledad entre las cuatros paredes de aquí me ahogaba, era como tener la cabeza bajo el agua y sentir que te falta el aire.

Las horas pasaron volando, para mi mala suerte ya eran las 6 pm y en ese mismo instante se escucharon dos suaves golpes a mi puerta.

''pase'' dije con un tono poco amigable.

La mucama de hace unas horas atrás asomo lentamente su cabeza, estaba un poco asustada me pregunto si mi carácter tenía que ver con su miedo pero lo ignore después.

Ella me pidió amablemente que me sentara en una silla frente a un gran espejo, y así lo hice.

Milagrosamente comenzó con su trabajo de peinarme, sujeto dos largas hebras de mi cabello y las junto en un moño atrás mío, luego el resto de cabello comenzó a ondularlo. Poco después inicio con el maquillaje, un poco de rubor en las mejillas pálidas, estiro mis pestañas dejándolas bien apreciadas, y como final de oro puso mis labios más rojos que de lo que yo acostumbraba a llevarlos.

Luego de eso me llevo por mi vestido, el cual era hermoso en pocas palabras, era uno rojo con unos encajes azules pequeños y lo acompañaban unas hermosas zapatillas del mismo color, jamás pensé que Rabadash podía ser tan considerado en comprarme vestidos así de bellos, eso sí era un dilema.

Cuando estuve lista la mucama me guio hasta la puerta donde me indico que podía salir, no lo dude dos veces, por lo menos era libertad la que acariciaba un poco, caminamos hasta el final del largo pasillo. Ella me dijo que no bajara que llamaría al señor Rabadash, al escuchar ese nombre y pensar que otra vez vendría a mí, me hizo respirar con dificultad, trate de controlarme un poco y lo logre.

Una voz me volvió a la realidad.

''Mi reina que bella está usted para mí, ya no resisto las ganas de poder tenerla solo para mí, recuerde que usted me pertenece, así que le pido que se comporte ya que los invitados han llegado para presenciar la confirmación de la unión del Hijo De Tash Y La reina más hermosa de todas estas tierras salvajes'' dijo con orgullo en su voz.

Unión. Había dicho unión. Esto no podía ser peor ahora, maldición alguien me odiaba tanto como para dejar que esto me pase. Lo único que me preguntaba era donde podía estar Aslan ahora.

Agarro mi brazo con fuerza y me apego a él y me dio un corto beso en los labios. Luego me dio el brazo para que pusiera mi mano en el. Y así lo hice. Él estaba tan altivo como siempre y odiaba eso de él, pero solo me limite a apretar los dientes de este inmenso odio que sentía ahora.

Llegamos a una inmensa sala, la cual era hermosa y estaba repleta de gente Calormena que al presenciar nuestra entrada estallaron en aplausos. Algunos se limitaban a gritar

Viva Narnia y Calormen.

Rabadash me condujo hasta un viejo gordo y con joyas muy llamativas que le rodeaban el cuerpo deforme, ante este pensamiento me limite a soltar una risita pequeña a lo cual Rabadash me fulmino con la mirada.

El viejo que supuse que era El Tisroc, se volteo y comenzó a bendecir a Rabadash en una lengua extraña que no entendí ni un poco.

En un momento sentí que Rabadash me tomaba de la cintura y me llevaba a la pista de baile donde ya todos danzaban lentamente, me apretó a su cuerpo y me vi obligada a recostar la cabeza en su fuerte pecho, el cual latía a mil por hora, debido a nuestro acercamiento pero supuse que era de la excitación que era de tenerme tan cerca, seguimos danzando hasta que la música callo.

Este me tomo de a mano y me dirigió al centro, donde se arrodillo ante mí y las miradas de las personas se hacían intensas en nosotros dos.

'Mi reina hoy delante de Calormen entero te pido que seas mi mujer hasta el último de los días, que puedas tener la voluntad de dotarme de tantos hijos sanos como yo quiero y que unas nuestras tierras salvajes en armonía y paz hoy y siempre 'mencionó con superioridad pero en su mirada había un deje de lujuria y ternura en sus palabras.

No sabía que pensar en ese momento todo me daba vueltas en ese momento y quería desmayarme.

Pero una idea se me vino a la cabeza.

'Si acepto ser tu esposa y darte lo que me pides Rabadash'

El solo se aventuró a sonreír y a levantarse y delante de todos me tomo en su brazos y me beso con una impaciencia lo cual yo acepte abriendo mis labios y dándole paso a su lengua para que acariciara mi boca, en ese momento perdí la cordura ni yo misma me reconocía debido a que después de esto tome de sus cabellos y lo empuje más hacia mí para sentirlo más cerca de mí.

La sala entera estalló en aplausos y gritos.


	3. Perdiendo la cordura

**Hola, este capítulo quisiera dedicárselo a mi más grande escritora en fanfiction, a la cual admiro mucho y deseo que alguno de estos días aparezca diciendo volví y suba los capítulos de mi fanfic favorito, que ella ya sabe cuál es. J. S. Armstrong, eres de lo mejor regresa, aquí una fanática tuya te espera ansiosa.**

Capítulo 3.

Perdiendo la cordura.

No había podido cerrar un ojo en toda la bendita noche, rodaba y rodaba por esa cama sin encontrar una posición cómoda para conciliar el sueño.

Pero es que estaba tan pensativa que no podía dormir, ¿Desde cuándo había perdido la cordura que tanto me caracterizaba, como para aceptar ser la esposa de mi captor, el Príncipe de Calormen, Rabadash?, y es que en verdad estaba loca con aquella idea que de repente cruzo mi cabeza como una navaja filosa y tal vez sea la clave para escapar de este maldito lugar, al cual sin darme cuenta odiaba a muerte, y ¿Cómo no? Si me habían separado de los míos con tal de llevar a cabo el estúpido capricho de un hombre mimado, ¡Claro por algo era el hijo del Tisroc, Susan!

**Escritora, P. O. V.**

Aunque tuviera que pagar un alto precio por traición, se prometía ella misma salir de este lugar infernal, así tenga que casarse con ese tan cobarde e imbécil que es capaz de tener de rehén a una dama y sin ninguna posibilidad de ver el radiante sol desde afuera o contemplar las hermosas estrellas como lo hacía en Narnia, su amada Narnia.

Muchas veces se preguntó qué hora seria, desde que había abandonado la ''gran sala real'' eran la medianoche. Se detuvo entre sus tantas vueltas en la cama y su mirada quedo fija en la puerta que la dividía a ella y al largo pasillo. La curiosidad no tardo en invadirla y se puso de pie dispuesta a abrir la puerta.

Una vez abierta salió en puntillas para hacer el mínimo ruido posible, estaba todo oscuro a diferencia de su cuarto donde una lamparita alumbraba las penumbras. Pero aun así ella decidió continuar con su recorrido a lo largo del pasillo, había puertas a los lados de este y si las pudo contar muy bien fueron ocho hasta finalizar su recorrido y toparse con una inmensa puerta con tallados perfectos en madera del cual quedo maravillada. ¿Sería una sala de música o a lo mejor una biblioteca?, no lo sabía pero lo iba a averiguar si era una sala de música agradecería al cielo eternamente su mayor debilidad era el piano y poder tocarlo con piezas clásicas, y si era una biblioteca aceptaría gustosa ya que leer la relejaba. Su mano se acercaba lentamente a la perilla cuando una voz tajante hablo detrás de sus espaldas.

**''Mi reina, ¿Qué hace despierta a estas alturas de la noche? ''. Pronuncio Rabadash con un tono muy cortes pero a la vez tan encantador con el fin de hacer estremecer a su reina.**

La sonrisa del hombre se ensancho mucho más al verla estremecerse como lo había planeado, puesto que era un deleite ver como su futura esposa le temía hasta a sus palabras.

Susan en ese momento solo alejo la mano de la perilla que estuvo a punto de tocar, y se giró lentamente para toparse con la sonrisa destellante de aquel hombre.

**''Yo….yo…balbuceo ella, para después continuar hablando. ''yo estaba aburrida y decidí salirme a distraer y pensé también que usted podría tener ya sea un salón de música o una biblioteca para des estresarme''.**

El rostro de Rabadash se tornó serio por un instante, para luego responderle con un ademan de que lo siguiera.

**''Por favor le pedí algo con que des estresarme. ¿A dónde me lleva? Dijo Susan con un tono de molestia y el ceño fruncido.**

**'' Vamos hacia ese lugar, debido a que donde estuviste parada antes era la puerta de mi habitación, mi linda Susan''.comunico Rabadash con un tono que se mezclaba entre la picardía y la burla, para después guiñarlo un ojo a una ahora desconcertada Susan.**

Esta no podía estar más ruborizada que un tomate, ¡Rayos!, casi había entrado a la habitación de Rabadash. Definitivamente necesitaba pastillas para poder calmar sus nervios traicioneros en estos instantes.

El recorrido siguió hasta bajar las escaleras, doblar de la sala real a la izquierda y adentrarse en un pasillo más oscuro y pequeño a la vez. Rabadash tomo su mano y ambos se adentraron en un pequeño cuarto decorado en las paredes con tapices cremas suaves acompañados con un celeste parecido al del cielo en las mañanas, instintivamente vino un recuerdo a la chica de Narnia, este recuerdo se basaba de cuando jugaba con su hermana Lucy en los bellos jardines de Cair Paravel, y luego se recostaban en el césped parecido a los de un prado para poder observar las bellas estrellas.

Rabadash la saco de sus nubes de pensamientos, ofreciéndole que tomara su mano. Sin saber el por qué la tomo, este le devolvió una sonrisa tímida. La sentó en una silla muy cómoda a su parecer y él se dirigió a un lado de ella.

Estaban sentados frente a un piano, color rojo, muy peculiar. El hombre comenzó con las bellas piezas de una clásica canción.

Tocaba, lo tocaba muy bien según Susan inclusive le arranco dos pequeñas lágrimas a la reina. Nadie había tocado el piano para ella más que su primer y hasta ahora amor, Caspian.

Al recordarlo no pudo evitar corromper en llanto profundo, le dolía no saber de él y tener que estar presa aquí en manos de otro. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba de el para volver a sentir así como antes. No se percató ni cómo ni cuándo pero dos brazos la rodearon apretujándola contra un pecho duro pero a la vez cálido.

**Susan, P. O. V.**

No lo sabía, ni el por qué, pero me sentía segura entre sus brazos, me brindaban un calor exquisito y no quería separarme ya.

Esta vez deje a un lado mi poca cordura y mande a la buena niña al diablo.

Prácticamente fue en cámara lenta y me lance a sus labios. Necesitaba ese calor que no sentía desde hace muchos años y ahora lo estaba experimentando otra vez.

El me recibió con duda pero pronto me atrajo más hacia él. Estaba desesperada que prácticamente mordí sus labios pidiendo la entrada, pero él fue más rápido que yo. Si darme cuenta su lengua ya estaba dentro de mí explorando y debatiendo con la mía una guerra que parecía que nunca tendría fin.

De repente ya no sentía sus labios en mi boca, sino los sentía en mi cuello, succionando y dejando marcas que sé que se notaran mañana.

Estaba decidido quería sentirme viva otra vez.


End file.
